the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress
'Mission Details' *'Date': 04/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Shinkiro Gami *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Viggerous (trial OS) *'Recapper': n/a *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Shinkiro Gami *Nui Uchica *Ryo Hyuga (1QP) 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' *Capture and secure an Abandoned Kumo Fortress to act as an operationg base of the new Organisation, Inquistion. 'Story:' To secure the Alliance between the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Cloud, a group of elite ninja have formed a new organisation, Inquistion. Whos primary objective is to protect this truce and prevent others from trying to bring it down. 'Mission Recap' As a squad, the team is travelling towards the location of the secret disused Kumo fortress, it is located in and amongst some severely mountainous terrain out on the far reaches of the Land of Lighting's borders. They are to rendezvous with a squad of ANBU at a fixed location before entering and seizing the building for themselves. Before departure the team were given the following intel: the base became a main storage hold for smugglers and local criminal gangs, it was suspected that the place was now garrisoned by outlaws and criminals but not of any significant strength and threat. The intel however is outdated and the squad been ordered to move in with caution and care. The squad arrives at the at co-ordinates location, its a outcrop of rock upon a high ledge, looking down on the small entrance to the mountain fortress. The Squad peers down and is greeted to a terrible sight, a large number of bodies are scattered around, there are small plumes of smoking rising up into the air, blood stains the dusty dirt floor, piles of stolen goods and containers and broken ablaze with flames. Some serious fighting occurred here not too long ago. There is a mixture of deceased people, some in one set of uniform, some in another, but at this range the squad can not tell. You can however see a dead Kumo ANBU lying face up in and amongst the carnage, there is no signs of life or movement from anyone. The squad investigates the carnage and identifying the bodies as being memebers of The Forgotten and local criminals, two men emerge from the tunnel so the ninjas resorted to hiding out of sight. The men are discussing and arguing over losing a shield in a gambling wager. Nui dispatches one of the mean with her blade while Shinkiro just breaks the other man's neck. The team enter the fortress, on high alert. The tunnel opens out into a large cavernous room, it is filled with crates, boxes and assorted containers of stolen goods. However they all lay smashed burnt and broken, nothing is really identifiable or even usable any more. The room is not empty at the rear there are four men, dressed in the attire of the Forgotten, they are talking and gambling with dice over the few viable pieces of stolen goods left, one man is holding a shield victoriously. They have not noticed you approach up the darkened entrance. Shinkiro approaches transformed as a alluring women, in an attempt to earn these mens trusts, while the rest leer over him, one man does not buy it and attacks the sexy Shin. Nui emerges from the shadows and the pair slay the Forgotten grunts, they assume there identities and head off further into the fortress. The next area appears to be some sort of chapel, a shrine where people came to meet and pray. The is an altar at the end, there sit two young beautiful women in kimonos', one blue and one green. They are whispering to each other and giggling to themselves, they each have a ornate fan opened in each hand, the look up in unison at the pair of grunts entering the sacred room. These girls are odd and ethereal, they question the grunts wandering into this room, and sentence them to death. The pair, Mina and Akiko embrace in a long passionate incestual kiss, a single tear of blood running down each of theur cheeks, before charging the pair. Nui moves to evade a wind based spinning attack, while Shin unable to tolerate all these distractons erupts into his Tentacle form and strikes Mina down, wounding her severely. Her sister enters a blind rage and opens her gates to get revenge. Nui seiezes the oppontunity to attack but Mina ses her last breathe to save her sister from the impedning fireball strike. Akikio and shin engage in close combat and as SHin is about to finish her, the groudn trembles and a new figure emerges, a women in a Red Kimono, Haruna. At the death of her daughter she erupts into a torrent fo attacks, using earth release, she manipulates the area, appearing from all directions and attacking the pair with earth clones that trap and confuse our valiant heroes. Shin gets trapped in an sinking sand trap, Haruna tries to strike him while he is vunerable but he uses all his remaining chakra and tremendous outburst of strength he meets her blow, shattering her arms and impaling her upon his attack, dead. Category:Mission